rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Emerald Forest, Pt.2
For the first part, see The Emerald Forest. For the location, see Emerald Forest "The Emerald Forest, Pt.2" is the seventh episode of the RWBY animated series that premiered on August 29th, 2013. Summary At Beacon Cliffs, Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch both notice that Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, have now become the last students to form a pair. Glynda can't really see them getting along very well but she supposes that they're better off then Pyrrha Nikos. Although Jaune Arc came with a impressive transcript she doubts his suitability towards combat. Glynda notes that at their current pace, all the remaining students should reach the temple in a few minutes. She asks Ozpin what he used as relics this year, but he is absorbed in watching Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose. Ruby and Weiss are quite effectively lost, mostly because of their relying on Weiss for directions. The two soon get into a argument, Ruby claiming that Weiss is a know-it-all and thinks she's perfect, to which Weiss corrects her saying she's not perfect yet, but is still better than her. Ruby remarks sadly that Weiss doesn't even know her. Meanwhile, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna have reached the temple, and observe that their goal appears to be chess pieces. Yang notes that quite a few are missing, meaning that they are not the first to get there. Elsewhere, Jaune and Pyrrha have found a cave Jaune believes to be the temple. Despite Pyrrha's doubt they keep going until Jaune falls down some distance and his torch is extinguished. Back at the temple Yang proposes she and Blake take the "cute little pony" chess piece and head back. In the cave, Jaune finds a glowing object and mistakes it for a relic. Attempting to grab it Jaune realizes that it is in fact the stinger of a giant scorpion-like Grimm, which soon chases the pair out of the cave. Yang hears Jaune screaming and says they need to go help, but Blake seems to be watching something in the sky. The scorpion Grimm flings Jaune through the air and Pyrrha runs away. At the temple, Yang is trying to get Blake's attention when she notices that Blake is looking at Ruby, who is falling down from the sky. Transcript Trivia *When Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos approach the cave, cave pictures could be seen to the left of the cave depicting a battle between a group of warriors and a Scorpius, foreshadowing the pair's own battle with the creature. **Additionally the creature had a large amount of damage, including scars from battle, erosion, and grass growing out of it. This implies that this creature is the same one depicted in the pictures. Inconsistencies *Pyrrha's weapon alternates colors in the same sequence. *The chess pieces at the temple change color and position between scenes. Image Gallery Ep7_ozpinglynda2.png|Glynda and Ozpin Ep7_datapad.png|Glynda's Data pad The lonely Oz.png|The lonely Ozpin Ruby and Wiess lost.png|Ruby and Weiss lost Ruby Vs Wiess argument.png|Ruby arguing with Weiss Ep7_temple.png|Yang and Blake find the temple Ep7_jaunepyrrha2.png|The Cave Pyrrha and Jaune in cave.png|Pyrrha and Jaune in the Cave How about a pony.png|How about a pony? Not a relic.png|Not a Relic Scorpius.png|Scorpius appears Ruby falls 2.png|Ruby is 'Falling' Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1